venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: The Ultimate Adventure
"Your greatest enemy may be your greatest ally." - Tagline The Ultimate Adventure 'is a fanfiction novel by Clonetrooperfan2207. Rating This novel is rated M for strong violence, blood and gore, language, and intense and frightening scenes. For more info about the VenturianTale Wiki Ratings, click the link. Fan Ratings Vote if you like or dislike the story so far! Like Dislike Characters *Papa Acachalla *Mama Gertrude *Billy Acachalla *Sally Acachalla *Jimmy Casket *Johnny Ghost *Johnny Toast *Cardboard Box-Friend *Amii *Officer Maloney *The Bird *Gregory *Vahl *Poet *Areum *Sofie *Ma'isha *Gaelan *Miraak *Cywren Caster *Maddie-Friend *Slenderman *Jeff the Killer *The Rake Chapters 'Chapter 1: The Message Papa Acachalla cocked his shotgun, Annabelle. He looked over to Gertrude, his wife, cleaning her crowbar. "Gertrude, are you ready?" he asked. The red-headed woman nodded. Papa stood, filling his pockets with shotgun shells. Well, that is, except the one holding the bottle of root beer. He and Gertrude were going to meet a man behind a movie theater. But the two were going prepared: the alley behind the movie theater was known to be lurking with murderers and pickpockets, ready to strike at any moment. Before they left, Papa grabbed his holster holding his revolver and its bullets. After telling the kids they were going out, the two left. In about a half hour, they reached the alley, and got out of the Acachalla family junker. They slammed the doors (which only shut partly, by the way), and walked to the dark area. "Uh, hello?" Papa called, aiming his shotgun into the alley. A laugh came from the alley. "Oh, no need for that, Papa Acachalla," the voice, a young one, called back. Papa lowered the shotgun. "Who ARE you?" Papa called back. "Oh, that's easy," he said, stepping out, knife in hand. "My name is Jimmy Casket. And I'm gonna put ya, in a casket!" he cackled wildly. "Uh, Gertrude, I think we'd better get out of here," Papa said, stepping back. "I think you're right," Gertrude agreed, hightailing to the car. As they ran, Jimmy started picking up his pace, stepping to the car. "Come on, Acachalla, I've just gotta tell ya something!" he said, laughing. "I want to hear no, zero, N-O secrets," Acachalla called to the crazed teenager. "What? I'm not going to tell you a secret, Acachalla," he said, lowering his knife. "I've got a message." Acachalla stopped, stepping forward. "What message?" he asked. "Oh, nothing much, just an...adventure," he smiled. "What adventure?" Papa shot back. "The ultimate adventure," Jimmy said, smiling bigger. 'Chapter 2: Tamriel' Sally tossed up a piece of waffle, catching it in her mouth. "The eleventh one, Billy!" she squealed happily. Billy groaned, stuffing a piece of his waffle into his mouth. "Yipee," he said slowly. "Billy," Sally said, "I need another waffle." Billy facepalmed. "You've already had EIGHT full waffles, Sally! You don't need any more!" Sally's eyes started to turn black. Billy quickly raised a hand. "Okay, okay, you can have another!" As Sally went to get a waffle, she stopped. "Maybe Slender'll want a waffle or two," she said thoughtfully, stepping happily towards the phone, ready to call her boyfriend, Slenderman. Billy shot to his feet. "N-no, Sally! I-I talked to Slender already! He isn't hungry," he pleaded, as his sister's boyfriend scared the heck out of him. She put the phone down. "Oh, okay." Billy silently said "Yes" as he walked back to his seat, only to have a knock on the door alert him to stand again. He went to the door and opened it, seeing a pale-skinned and black-haired young man at the door. "Eh, excuse me, Billy Acachalla?" he asked. Billy nodded. The man cleared his throat. "My name is Johnny Toast, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire. I'm looking for my partner, Johnny Ghost. Have you seen him?" he asked. Billy thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "Nope, sorry," he replied. "Drats," Toast exclaimed, swinging a fist into the air. He turned to Billy. "Thanks for the help, son," he replied in his British accent. Billy nodded. "No problem." After Toast walked away, Sally shot up. "I've got something to say to that guy!" she exclaimed. Billy spun around. "What?! Have you seen Johnny Ghost?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, no. I just wanted to tell him he should have his name changed." She turned back to her waffles as Billy simply groaned. ---- The Dark Elf woman swung her short sword, catching the dummy in the side. She pulled her weapon out, swinging again, this time taking the dummy's arm off. "Nice one," a voice sounded behind her. She spun around, catching sight of the First Dragonborn, Miraak. "Oh, it's only you, Miraak," she sighed. "Calm down, Vahl. Ever since that time when Sofie hadn't come back for a few days, you've been all jumpy. Believe me, Vahl, Areum and Poet'll keep an eye on her." Vahl nodded, knowing that her mentor was right. She then went back to practicing with the dummy. Miraak smiled under his golden helmet, which he was named for. He turned, walking to the lab where Poet, the group's tinkerer, worked. Inside the room was Poet's boyfriend, Areum, and his cousins, Sofie and Ma'isha. Gaelan, Vahl's twin brother, was also in the room, watching over his nieces. Miraak removed his helmet, and therefore revealed the face of his real self, named Fenrik; however, the group still called him by his other name, Miraak. As the group talked, little did they know that they would all be in a different world very soon. Chapter 3: The Final Adventurers The red-head girl drew the final heart she needed to complete all of her shirts' upgrades. All of Maddie-Friend's shirts now had 'I <3 Billy' on them. She squealed in excitement. "Hopefully he'll sign one of them today!" she happily said. She began to stuff all of the shirts into some bags she had; she was bringing all of them to the Acachalla family house. As she left the house, she turned to shut the door, and then felt a tap on the shoulder. She spun around, seeing a boy with glasses, a Star Trek shirt, and a toy Star Trek phaser in his pocket. "What do you want, Spencer?" she asked impatiently. "I want nothing, you absolute nerd!" he yelled, his lisp changing some of the words his spoke. "The Mighty Spence can get anything he wants! How could you not know that, you absolute nerd!" he continued yelling. She sighed. "Okay, okay. Just tell me where Billy is," she said. Spencer pointed a finger at Maddie. "One does not simply ask for something from the Mighty Spence and get it without giving him something, you absolute nerd!" he yelled back. Maddie scratched her head. "I thought you said you had everything." Spencer groaned. "No one has everything, you nerd!" he said slowly. "But you just said you did!" she yelled back. Spencer facepalmed. "Do you not know a bit of sarcasticness when you hear it, you absolute nerd?" She sighed. "Okay, okay, what do you want?" she asked. Spencer grinned. "Go get me an autograph from Leonard Nimoy," he laughed. She looked at him sideways. "Leonard who?" she asked. His mouth dropped open. "You do not know who Leonard Nimoy is?!" he exclaimed. She shook her head. "No." He groaned. "He played Spock in the original 1966 Star Trek television series, how could you not know that, you absolute NERD?!" he yelled. She sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll go get an autograph from Sprock," she said, turning. He raised a fist in the air. "It is SPOCK, you absolute nerd!" ---- Maddie returned to where Spencer stood. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "It took you like, um, a couple of hours, you absolute nerd!" Maddie sighed, tired from working. "Well, he does have a busy schedule, Spencer," Maddie sighed. Spencer, completely ignoring her comments, grabbed the autographed paper. "Ah, yes, finally!" he exclaimed. "I have Spock's autograph!" Maddie tapped her wrist, as if tapping a watch. "Okay, okay, I did what you wanted. Where is Billy?" she asked. Spencer shrugged. "I dunno, I don't stalk him like some people do," he said. She gaped at Spencer in awe. "You don't know where he is?!" she yelled. "I spent hours looking for the actor of Spork!" Spencer's eyes started to glare evilly at Maddie. "It...is...SPOCK!" he yelled back. "Spock, I tell you! It is SPOCK, you absolute NERD!" Maddie completely ignored Spencer's insults as she walked off, shaking her head. ---- The red-headed girl fired her specialized weapon, the Jayhawk. The raider tumbled to the ground, his hunting rifle sprawled on the ground with tons of bullets. "Nice one, Cywren," the woman's ally, Timebomb, smiled. "That one's not going anywhere!" Cywren smiled herself. "Thanks, Timebomb," she said, lowering her revolver. Cywren Caster's other ally, a dog named Quasar, bounded up to the smart escapee of Vault 101. She laughed, rubbing the dog's chin. "I'll take that as a compliment too, Quasar," she said after the dog barked excitedly. Like the people in Tamriel, these three unsuspecting adventurers would soon be in an unknown world. ---- The police officer fired his water pistol, catching the crow in the left wing. "Ow! Watch it!" the bird yelled, flying up. The officer, Maloney, smirked as he lowered the pistol. "No can do, pal. You're wanted for," he said, before a frown appeared on his face. He quickly pulled out a slip of paper, which unfolded into a huge list of crimes. "Flying on a restricted airway...pecking a restricted tree...um, eh, dropping a payload on a restricted statue," the officer read them. He chuckled, looking at the bird. "You, sir, have a lot of crimes on your tab." At a small home, a woman (resembling Papa Acachalla) sat by her newly-wed husband, the Rake. Visiting was the Rake's best friends, Jeff the Killer and Slenderman, Sally's boyfriend. Jeff grinned evilly, drawing his knife. He suddenly lifted his eyes to Sally Betty Jessica's face. "Hey, she doesn't match us all that well," he said. "Maybe we should, uh, fit her in. Waddya say, Slendy?" he cackled. Slender, the most intelligent of the group, shook his head. "Um, I'd rather not, Jeff," he said. Jeff frowned. "Why not, ya baby? Scared?" he asked. Slender positioned his blank face to look at Sally Jessica's face. "Actually, yes. I'd be scared if anyone made that face scarier than how it is now." In another part of the town, Johnny Ghost, after switching from his Casket form, ran, the French voice called out. "Come on, Mister Ghost! Don't run away!" she called. Ghost panted, afraid of the young French ghost girl Aimee. Ghost looked around. "Stay away, Aimee! I haven't done anything to deserve this!" he yelled. A young laugh sounded. Ghost turned and ran past a building. As he turned the corner, he switched to his third and final form, a young boy under the name of Gregory. But that made his conditions even worse. "Gregory?" a voice shouted. The small boy looked around. "Huh? Who said that!" he demanded. A laugh sounded from the alley behind Gregory. "Oh, don't worry, Gregory," the voice added, soon being known to belong to a lifeless cardboard person. "Don't worry...I'm your friend, Gregory." Chapter 4: Strange New World Billy opened the door to the Acachalla household. "Papa! Mama! You're home!" he happily exclaimed. "Papa! Did you bring waffles?" Sally asked from behind her older brother. Papa groaned. "Gertrude! Fix Sally some waffles!" he yelled. Gertrude groaned herself. "Okay, okay," she said. As Gertrude fixed the waffles, Papa plopped down into his recliner. "Papa," Billy said, moving to his father's chair. Papa grunted a noise which seemed to be a "yeah". Billy climbed onto the arm of the lounge chair. "Um...this guy...I think he's name was Jimmy Toast, said-," he started before Sally walked up. "No, no, no, Billy, it's not Jimmy Toast. It's Julie Toast," she smiled. Billy frowned. "It was a guy, Sally, not a woman!" he exclaimed. "But, this guy, Toast, was looking for a man named Johnny Ghost, and-," he continued before Papa cocked his head to Billy. "Wait...Johnny Ghost?" he asked. Billy nodded. Papa snapped his fingers. "That's it! Ghost was Casket, and Toast looked for Ghost - or Casket," he said, confusing himself. Sally looked at Papa strangely. "Uh, Papa, you're confusing me," she said. Papa shook his head. "Never mind. Gertrude, Billy, Sally, get ready - we're going on an adventure!" ---- Gregory's lower lip trembled. "C-Cardboard Friend...s-stay away from m-me!" he stuttered. The cardboard shape shook it's head. "Oh, no, Gregory! Come to me! I'm your friend." Gregory backed into the wall until he could move no more. It seemed as if the cardboard friend would finally capture Gregory. But would that guess be so wrong... A shot of water hit Cardboard Friend. The seemingly inimate object let out a shriek, running off. Gregory turned, only to see Johnny Toast, carrying a water gun. "Um, excuse me, young boy, but I'm wondering, have you seen my partner, Johnny Ghost, anywhere?" Gregory grinned at Toast. "Oh, Johnny, it's me!" Toast looked skeptically at the young boy. "Oh, no, you're wrong, kid. Mr. Ghost is a bit taller than you," he chuckled. "No, no, no!" Gregory said. "Wait here." As Toast stayed in his position, Gregory moved behind the wall, stepping out as Johnny Ghost. "Mr. Ghost! Boy, am I glad to see you, sir!" he exclaimed. "I saw this strangest little boy; he kept saying he was you, sir!" Ghost placed a palm on his forehead. "Johnny, that was me!" he said. Toast dropped his jaw in astonishment. "Oh, my apologies, sir! I had no idea-," he started. "No problem, Johnny," Ghost smirked. "It even happens to the best of us." As the two walked on, nine figures materialized in the dark alley...all nine brandishing medieval weapons. ---- Maddie finally found Billy. With his whole family. And two Paranormal Investigators. Billy, Papa, Sally, Gertrude, Toast, and Ghost had all gotten together and where about to start their journey. Ghost stood still. "Come on, mister! We came to go on an adventure, not stand still like idiots!" Papa yelled. Ghost raised up a hand. "Calm down, Acachalla." Papa grunted as he folded his arms across his chest. "Billy!" Maddie excitedly shouted. "Wha-?" was all Billy got out until Maddie was on him, wrapping arms around his neck. "Uh, Maddie-Friend! What are you doing here?" he asked. Maddie pulled away. "Oh, you know, Billy," she said, smiling. Billy groaned as Sally muffled a laugh with her palm. As Maddie turned to talk to Toast and Ghost, Sally tapped Billy on the shoulder. "Billy and Maddie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-," she started. "Shut up, Sally!" Billy exclaimed. The boy's younger sister giggled louder. "Um, Mr. Ghost?" Maddie asked. Johnny Ghost looked down at her. "Yes, Maddie?" he replied. Her eyes widened. "Y-you know my name?" she asked. Ghost grinned. "Of course! You're coming with us," he said. Billy's eyes shot up. "Wait...what? Maddie is coming with us?!" he exclaimed. Ghost nodded. Billy groaned as he sank down. ---- Maloney fired his water pistol at the target, marking it right in the middle. "Bullseye!" a voice sounded behind him. Maloney spun around, seeing seven people behind him. "W-who are you!" he asked. One of the men, with pale skin and black hair, smiled. "My name is Johnny Toast. These are my companions. We are here to recruit you," he said, looking over at a cage. "And that bird." The officer looked at the metal cage holding the black crow, dubbed the Bird. Simple. "HIM?!" Maloney exclaimed. Toast nodded, grinning. "Once again, bullseye!" he said. Maloney sighed. "Okay, okay. What for, though?" he asked. Ghost stepped forward. "You are both going on an adventure, sir. A very long adventure." Maloney looked at Ghost, grinning. "With this?" he asked, holding up his plastic water gun. Ghost shook his head. "Oh, no. With this," he said, holding up a .32 caliber pistol. Maloney smiled, taking the silver gun. "Thank you, Mr. Ghost," he said. Ghost nodded. "No problem." Maloney turned around, snapping on his .32 and its holster. "Okay, Bird, let's get going," he said, opening the Bird's cage. The small black crow jumped out. "Yes! Finally, something fun to do!" it happily said. ---- Cywren looked around, Timebomb and Quasar beside her. "What happened?" her male companion asked, rubbing the back of his head. Cywren shook her head. "I'm not sure," she said. Timebomb stood, helping Cywren up. The three had just experienced a strange explosion-type thing, knocking them both out and teleporting them. Timebomb looked around. "I don't think we're in the wasteland anymore," he said. Cywren smirked. "Me either." She secretly had a crush on her ally, who also had one on her as well, although the two were far from admitting it. Quasar stood, letting out a cough. Cywren reached over and rubbed her dog's head. She picked up her black eyeglasses that belonged to the deceased Jonas, rubbing the dirt from the lenses. She then proceeded to place the glasses on her head. Suddenly, a ringing sound started to flow through the three companions' ears. "Do you hear that?" Cywren asked. Timebomb nodded. The two looked to a box marked 'TELEPHONE'. The two stepped to it, Timebomb opening the door. Cywren stepped inside, fumbling with the strange machine inside. She then pulled it from the rack. A voice sounded through it. "Hello?! Cywren Caster?" the voice asked. Cywren nodded. "Yes...and this is?" The voice laughed. "Oh, forgive me, miss. My name is Johnny Ghost. I am the one who brought you here," he said. Cywren looked skeptically at the glass. "Why?!" she exclaimed. "Hold on, hold on, let me tell you something: just go down to the corner and turn left down the sidewalk, and then walk into the building marked 'TARGET PRACTICE'," he said. "Got it?"? he asked. Cywren nodded. "Yeah." The voice sounded happy. "Good. Bye," was all Ghost said. Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins Ghost walked towards an alley to be alone for a bit. "Mr. Ghost?" a voice said. Ghost groaned. "Amii...not again!" he said. He silently turned into Jimmy Casket, and spun around, being face to face with the French girl, who was a bit shorter than he was. "Oh, Amii, if I was you, I'd turn around right now and get the heck outta here!" Casket threatened. Amii's face looked a little sad. "Oh, now, Mr. Ghost, I know you wouldn't do that!" she said. Casket's eyes shrunk. "What? I'm not Johnny Ghost! My name is Jimmy Casket!" he yelled. Amii stepped closer to Casket. "Oh, I know you're "secret", Mr. Casket!" she said, her voice beginning to grow more seductive. "What do you want, Amii!" Casket demanded. Amii stood on the tips of her toes, right in front of Casket. "Oh, just to...join you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Now, Casket looked more afraid than menacing. He couldn't go anywhere - a wall was right behind him. "N-now listen here, A-Amii! I'm not taking y-you with me, understand!" he said, trying to sound firm. She leaned in closer, slowly closing the gap in between the two. "Oh, don't say that, Mr. Ghost!" she said happily, finally being close to him. As Casket felt her breath on him, he closed his eyes, knowing there was no escape. "Mr. Ghost?!" a British voice called. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Page